Another Day of Sun
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Recueil de drabbles en réponse au défi de Fuzhen pour "La gazette des bonbons au citron". Résumé en moins de 100 mots de la vie de personnages au choix. Ils sont tous situés le jour de la Bataille Finale.
1. Lucius

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici ma participation à un défi de Fuzhen pour "La gazette des bonbons au citron"_

 _Le thème était "je vous défie d'arriver à faire un recueil de Drabble qui contiendrait le résumé de la vie de 5 à 10 personnages de votre choix !"_

 _J'ai donc choisi de tous les placer au moment de la Bataille Finale, ce jour de mai qui a connu tant de drames. Je ne devais donc pas dépasser 100 mots (ce qui est trèèès court^^)_

 _Place à la lecture !_

* * *

Lucius renonçait à ce qui avait fait de lui un sorcier illustre : sa fortune, sa réputation et son avenir. Il venait de passer les dernières années dans la peur de voir sa famille décimée et les obligations qui avaient rythmées son quotidien depuis toujours ne lui manqueraient pas.

Seule lui importait la présence de Narcissa à ses côtés. Il avait construit sa vie avec elle et il allait pouvoir assumer son choix grâce à son soutien.

Soudain, il vit un éclair vert et se figea. Narcissa avait été touchée dans le dos. Bellatrix venait d'assassiner sa propre sœur.


	2. Albus

Lorsque Dumbledore vit entrer Harry, couvert de sang, il reçut un coup au cœur qu'il n'avait pas. Le portrait pouvait voir se nouer le dernier acte de sa vie. Tous les accomplissements de sa vie comme sa victoire face à Grindelwald, ses découvertes universitaires ou ses drames personnels ne représentaient rien face au sacrifice d'Harry. Il avait toujours cherché à repousser les limites de la magie, mais ce serait post-mortem qu'il pourrait voir cela.

Le visage dévasté d'Harry en sortant de la pensine lui fit comprendre que le destin était lancé, et que rien ne pourrait désormais l'arrêter.

* * *

 _Voilà le deuxième drabble de cette collection en réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron (n'hésitez pas à aller visiter ce forum, il est super chouette ^^)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et merci aux reviews du premier drabble :_ Phyllida Crane, Chambre 313 debralovelove, KeanaB et Caro1005line _:D_


	3. Remus

_Hello! Hello!_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous présente la suite de la série de drabbles sur la vie de personnages en moins de 100 mots._

 _Après cette longue interruption, c'est au tour de Remus d'être sous les feux de la rampe._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le combat allait être rude, peut-être même allait-il mourir, mais ce serait en défendant ce qui lui était le plus cher. Poudlard, puis l'Ordre du Phénix lui avaient offert une place inespérée pour un être comme lui. En accueillant Remus malgré sa condition, Dumbledore lui avait offert une renaissance. Il avait pu avoir une éducation, un métier, une famille. C'était aujourd'hui à lui de défendre cette école et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Il reverrait surement celui qui avait transformé sa vie en enfer, et le lui ferait payer, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans sa vie.


	4. Bellatrix

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Je publie aujourd'hui un nouveau drabble en m'excusant platement pour ne pas avoir publié Se Souvenir et Pardonner hier._

 _Je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit, et j'ai préféré ne rien publier, plutôt que de mettre quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Je mets donc ce drabble sur Bellatrix en compensation, en espérant qu'il vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

* * *

Après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait consentis, elle sentait qu'elle touchait enfin au but. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vaincu le mioche, et ferait d'elle son bras droit. Severus avait été éliminé, et rien ne se mettrait dorénavant en travers de sa route. Son enfance dans l'ombre de ses sœurs avait réussi à l'endurcir et les années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban étaient oubliées, car elles lui avaient permis de prouver sa fidélité au Maitre.

Oui, aujourd'hui, dans la Forêt Interdite, alors que Narcissa partait vérifier l'état de l'ex-Survivant, Bellatrix tenait enfin sa revanche face au monde magique.


	5. Abelforth

Il ne cautionnait pas les choix de son frère, mais comme toujours, il allait devoir s'y conformer.

Toute sa vie, il avait été derrière Albus, ce sorcier si brillant, si puissant. Aujourd'hui encore, son rôle allait être dans l'ombre, à protéger des enfants des plans mortels de son frère. Peu de gens connaissaient son existence et chaque renseignement, chaque sauvetage qu'il avait fait avait dû rester secret.. Il faisait cela depuis toujours, mais Albus avait encore réussi à le convaincre de l'aider, l'année précédente. La mort d'Ariana ne lui avait-elle donc rien appris ?

* * *

 _Hello ! Hello!_

 _me revoilà avec un petit drabble. Je viens de reprendre les cours, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine._

 _Mais, promis, je vais terminer mes fics. Ce drabble est là pour vous faire patienter ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Le baron sanglant

Le baron sanglant

Ils étaient ridicules à se battre comme cela, pour des soi-disant idéaux qui étaient finalement sans importance. Le Baron Sanglant ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tous ces combattants, qu'il avait connus pour la plupart adolescents, s'entêtaient à se battre. Quelle importance après tout ? Dans une génération, peut-être moins, les mêmes erreurs seraient reproduites et les mêmes batailles idiotes seraient déclenchées. Peut-être que la vraie malédiction des fantômes était de devoir assister, impuissant, à la destruction du monde.

Quittant le champ de bataille des yeux, il partit, retournant dans ses calmes cachots, pour ne plus voir cela.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est à nouveau un drabble qui est publié. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)_

 _Je ne suis pas très active sur le site en ce moment, mais c'est parce que je vous prépare plein de petites choses, des projets variés._

 _Je préfère me concentrer dessus, en ne publiant que des drabbles, mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_


End file.
